Snape Brings in the New Year with a Bang
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Repost. First of a 3 part series. Part 1 of 3 part Bang Series. A very randy Snape lures an unsuspecting Hermione to the dungeons on New Years Eve. OOC Hermione. AU, PWP, MF,Lemon,Oral Not long on plot by any means. COMPLETED
1. Repost

Snape Brings in the New Year with a Bang.

A very dark, somewhat abusive and selfish Snape avails himself of an innocent Hermione's charms on New Years Eve. Very graphic, somewhat disturbing content, nearly non-consenual, but an enjoyable naughty New Years read if you don't mind a predatory Snape. Actually this is the first story of a series. The follow ups are "Professor Snape Bangs Again" when he lures Hermione to his home for a weekend in exchange for giving her the grades she needs to attend a prestigious university, and "Payback is a Witch" where Hermione pays him back in spades for his treatment of her, and an interesting relationship develops. I had to turn it into more since he was such a bastard. lolol. Anyway, Happy New Year to all!


	2. Snape Brings in the New Year with a Bang

**_WARNING: This fic features Dark!Selfish!Sexual Snape with no redeeming qualities. Strictly a foray into sex, sex and more sex. Not for the sensitive._**

* * *

**Snape Brings in the New Year with a Bang**

Eighteen-year-old Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall staring as everyone around her laughed and joked, enjoying their butter beers and pumpkin juices. Harry and Ron were dancing with the Patil twins, groping the smiling young women as they attempted to twirl them into dark corners where they could get their randy hands on them more securely.

Hermione sighed. Everyone seemed to have somebody. Even Neville was snuggled up with a pretty, blonde Hufflepuff girl, smiling stupidly, clearly smitten. Draco Malfoy had Pansy draped around his neck like a necklace. Goyle and Crabbe had two rather frightened looking Hufflepuff girls hemmed up in a corner. Minerva and Albus were tripping the light fantastic, and even Hagrid had a tall, willowy brunette in his large, whiskery embrace.

She sighed, and turned her head. She met a pair of dark, sober eyes. They belonged to Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. Easily the most disliked teacher at Hogwarts. He was an extremely unfriendly wizard. He never smiled, was quick to take points and assign detentions. And loved to dress students down. His sarcastic wit was legendary. He was about as easy to warm up to as an iceberg. He too was sitting alone, but that wasn't surprising. He was appalling company at any time. Holidays were the worst. He was only here attending the New Year's Eve Party at Albus' directive. Otherwise he would be down in the dungeons, alone, getting blasted on firewhiskey as he brooded, staring into the fire.

Well, he was still getting blasted. He had brought a generous flask of firewhiskey with him, and was adding it to his punch in liberal amounts. He watched the students pawing all over each other with uncaring black eyes. He was off-duty. Every witch in Hogwarts could come up pregnant tomorrow and he wouldn't give a dragon's ass. Actually, he wasn't all that uncaring. When he drank, he got randy. In the dungeons, he could relieve himself manually, but here, he had to sit his erection out. Too bad he wasn't attractive to the older female students like that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart was. That imbecile got more young trim while he was at Hogwarts than he knew what to do with, though the witches had more complaints than praise for the DA teacher's sexual prowess. If Snape had been the object of their affections, there would have been no complaints at all.

The Potions Master looked across the room and saw Hermione Granger looking at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, but the witch continued to look at him. Because he had nothing else to do, he muttered, "Legilimens," and looked into the witch's mind. She pitied herself because everyone seemed to have someone but her. She was lonely in a crowd of people.

Yeah, well. It's like that sometimes, Miss Granger.

She was thinking he was as lonely as she was. She was wrong about that. He wasn't lonely. He liked to be alone. He was randy. If he had his druthers, he'd like to bring in the New Year buried to the hilt in some tight witch. He really didn't care what witch it was. Hermione continued to look at him, and he scowled slightly at her. She still didn't look away. He considered her a moment, then added a bit more firewhiskey to his glass.

She was eighteen. She was also one of the golden trio. She had also bloomed into quite a luscious little Gryffindor. He looked back over at her. She was still looking at him, still feeling alone. He hesitated a moment, then gestured at her to join him. What the fuck. He glanced over at Albus. The headmaster was engaged in a lively debate with Flitwick. The staff was imbibing wine, so were a bit inebriated, which suited Snape just fine. He watched as Hermione picked her way through the crowd, coming to join him.

Hermione was surprised when Professor Snape made a motion for her to come join him at his table. He was never social. She was surprised, but also flattered that the wizard who made it a point to avoid interactions had invited her over. Maybe he had made a resolution to be friendlier this year. She certainly hoped so. She admired the Professor. He had done much for the wizarding world in spying on Voldemort before the Dark Lord's demise. It was a shame he was passed over when the medals were handed out. The Ministry snubbed him. He was lucky he wasn't sent to Azkaban with the rest of the deatheaters. Only Albus' staunch support kept him from being handed over to the dementors.

She walked over to his table and stood there uncertainly.

"Happy New Year, Professor," she said giving him a small smile.

Snape's black eyes swept over her. She wore a form fitting blue dress, low-cut in front, showing off her rather ample cleavage. She was a petite, little thing, small-waisted with nice hips and a quite delicious little round bum. Pretty legs too. Probably a virgin. She was so into books she didn't have time for the young wizards that tried to pursue her. They didn't know how to approach her. Hermione would only gravitate to a man of intelligence, since that was what she appreciated most of all.

"It won't be New Year for two hours yet, Miss Granger," the Professor purred. "Sit down before you are trampled by one of these prancing idiots."

Hermione sat down just as Ron and one of the Patil sisters whirled by a bit drunkenly. It seemed Seamus Finnigan managed to spike the pumpkin juice after all.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Miss Granger," Snape said, sipping his drink.

"No sir. I feel out of place at these affairs. I kind of don't fit in," she replied.

Snape looked at her thoughtfully.

"I bet you'd rather be reading next month's issue of Potions Today," he stated, his black eyes fixed on her face. He had a copy of it down in the dungeons.

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"There's supposed to be a continuation of an article about the Amortentia Potion in that issue. The first half was fascinating, but that issue won't be out for a couple of weeks," she said, sighing.

Snape looked at her.

"I happen to have next month's edition in my rooms. I am an associate of the publisher. He often sends me preview copies. I have read that article. It is quite interesting," the Potions Master said, looking at his nails idly, knowing that the witch would go into fits that he had the magazine.

"Oh, I'd give anything to read that article," Hermione gushed.

Snape's black eyes focused on her.

"Really, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Professor," she sighed, looking wistful.

Snape smirked, eyeing the witch again.

"That being said, I'd invite you to come read it, Miss Granger, but am afraid your friends will miss you," Snape said silkily as Harry and Ron continued cavorting with the twins. Hermione was the last thing on their minds as they held the curvaceous pair.

Hermione looked at her friends.

"They won't even notice I'm gone," she said a bit sadly. She hadn't noticed that Snape had taken her at her word when she said she'd give anything to read that article.

Snape pounced.

"Well, in that case Miss Granger, I am heading down to my rooms anyway, having put in my mandatory appearance at this ridiculous paradigm of debauchery they call a New's Year's Eve party You are welcome to accompany me and read the article. You will have to read it in my rooms, of course. I do not loan out my publications," he said, standing up.

Hermione hesitated as she looked at the Potions Master. His black eyes were focused intently on her face. He was a teacher in good standing at Hogwarts. He was a hero too. She didn't have anything to fear from him, and he rarely was this generous with his time or his possessions. She would be stupid not to take advantage of his offer.

"All right, Professor," she said rising. They walked out a side exit, and headed toward the dungeon area.

They walked in silence, the Potions Master striding silently beside the witch, casting surreptious glances at her from time to time.

Hermione looked up at him.

"I appreciate this, Professor. I can't wait to get my hands on that article," she said, "I don't know how to thank you."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Miss Granger," Snape replied obliquely as they approached his office.

Snape unwarded the door and let Hermione in. Before he closed it, he glanced up and down the corridor, making certain no one had seen them enter. He closed the door and warded it securely. Hermione was watching him, a little frown on her face.

"I always ward my office door securely, Miss Granger. Students have a tendency to try and get at my Potions stores," he said, his dark eyes glistening as Hermione looked a bit guilty. She had stolen boomslang skin from him in her second year to make Polyjuice potion. Snape had figured it out as soon as he found out she was in the infirmary because of a botched transformation. She had added a cat hair to the potion rather than a human hair, with disastrous results.

She nodded. The Professor walked over to a wall and pressed a brick. The wall slid open.

"My study," he said, gesturing for Hermione to enter. The witch passed through the doorway into a room full of books from floor to ceiling.

"Oh my gods," she breathed, "What an amazing library you have, Professor."

Snape didn't take his eyes off the young witch.

"Yes. I have many rare and out of print publications," he responded, knowing that books to Hermione was like gold to a niffler. She would be dying to get her hot little hands on any one of his tomes.

He approached her, placing his large pale hand to the small of her back and directing her forward to a chair in front of the fireplace. Hermione sat down. Snape snapped his fingers and torches flared up, illuminating the room.

"Wandless magic!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at him with lifted brows.

"Yes, Miss Granger. No foolish wand waving for me," the Potions Master said, retrieving the magazine from a small desk in the corner and bringing it to her.

"But I've seen you use a wand," Hermione said, taking the magazine.

"Simply to hide the fact I can do wandless magic," the Professor said, walking to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself another drink. He turned to face her.

"Enjoy the article, Miss Granger," he purred as he took a large swallow of the drink and eyed the young witch, smirking to himself.

Hermione smiled, and enthusiastically leafed through the pages until she found the article she was looking for. She leaned back in the armchair and started to read. Snape watched her.

She had said she'd do anything to read that article, hadn't she?

Snape sat down in the armchair next to her, staring into the fire and waiting for her to finish.

* * *

Hermione finished reading the article with a sigh, her eyes glowing with all the interesting facts and possibilities she had gleaned. She closed the magazine and smiled at the Professor, who was looking at her intently. 

"That was fascinating. Thank you so much for letting me read it, Professor," she said, standing up.

The Professor looked up at her.

"Sit down, Miss Granger," he said in a low voice.

Hermione furrowed her brow at him.

"But I'm done with the article, Professor…you must want to…"she began.

"Sit down I said!" he snarled at her.

Hermione dropped back into the armchair, frightened by his reaction. The Potions Master took another sip of his firewhiskey, then put it down on the small table that sat between them.

"Miss Granger, when I spoke to you about the next month's issue of Potions Today, you stated quite clearly that you would give anything to read that article. Do you remember this?" he asked her silkily.

"Yes…" Hermione said uneasily.

"Well, I intend to hold you to your word," he said, leaning forward slightly.

"My word? Professor, that was just a figure of speech," she said nervously.

"I'm afraid it wasn't, Miss Granger. You confirmed you would give anything when I questioned you a second time. I took you at your word. Surely you didn't think I brought you down here out of the kindness of my heart?" he said, his black eyes glittering.

"But…but…Professor.." Hermione said, trying to explain

"Did I or did I not give you access to my personal reading material, Miss Granger?" he asked her harshly.

"Yes," she said in a small voice

"Now I insist you give me the reciprocal "anything" you said you would," he responded.

Hermione looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked him, her amber eyes wide.

"To have sex with you," he replied, his eyes narrowing. He felt a delicious throb under his robes at telling her that, and seeing the shocked look on her face.

"But, you're a Professor of Hogwarts…I'm a student. You can't be serious," she said.

"I am a man, Miss Granger, with a man's needs. You are a woman. You are eighteen. Past the age of consent. Legal. And I want you," Snape responded, "That is the anything I require."

"What if I say no?" she asked.

"You made an agreement with me. It is my right to collect it, Miss Granger," he responded, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Though I promise that if you let me do this, I will make it pleasurable for you. It will be better than what you would get if you gave yourself to some randy young, inexperienced wizard. You're eighteen. You must have some sexual feelings. Just because you keep your nose in books all day doesn't mean you don't feel the urge for sex. Am I right, Miss Granger?"

Hermione just looked at him.

The Professor studied her.

"I'd even go so far as to say, Miss Granger," he said smoothly, "given your penchant for approaching things logically, you've been considering shagging someone just to try and ease that ache you feel as well as satisfy your curiosity. And probably haven't been able to select anyone your own age because they don't fit your ideal requirements. I imagine you never even figured in romance as a factor. That would take too much time when you want answers now."

Hermione stared at him.

"Are you using legilimency on me, Professor?" she asked.

He was right. About everything.

"No," he replied, "I have been your teacher for seven years, Miss Granger. I know a lot about you, how you process information, and deal with situations. Your intellect is your strongest asset. The part of you that you are most confident with. It makes sense that you would approach your sexuality intellectually and logically. I am offering you a solution. I am intelligent, and you respect me. I am experienced, so there will be no fumbling. I am mature, so you won't hear stories about me engaging you whispered throughout the halls of Hogwarts. I am willing, so you don't have the embarrassment of having to ask me."

Snape knew that by taking the personal factors out of the situation, and focusing on the logic of it, he could talk the young woman into thinking this was what she wanted as well. Combined with her Gryffindor sense of honor, which probably would not let her break an agreement, his tool was practically halfway in her. Hermione was intelligent, but not very smart.

Hermione considered the Professor's argument for letting him have sex with her. First, she had said she'd give anything to read that article. It was an unfortunate choice of words, but she had said it, and reconfirmed it with the dark wizard. Second, she had been considering having sex with someone in a purely impersonal manner to meet the need that afflicted her from time to time. But she wanted to be sure it would be a good, solid experience. There was no guarantee the young wizards she had to choose from would be able to provide a solid experience, because of their youth.

The witch looked at Professor Snape consideringly. He throbbed as he watched her peruse his suitability mentally, almost able to see the wheels turning beneath her curly hair. She had better choose to do it, otherwise he would simply take her and obliviate her afterwards. He needed sex and planned to be stroking by the stroke of twelve. He decided to push her.

"Miss Granger, can you think of any reason why you shouldn't let me have sex with you, considering the approach you already had in mind?" he asked her. "I am more than qualified to meet your requirements. And I am extremely ready to meet them right now," he said, his eyes glittering at her.

Hermione felt a little jolt of heat at the way the Professor was looking at her, and the way he was leaning in the armchair as if ready to jump up and pounce on her. At least she could bring in the New Year learning something new.

"No, Professor, I really can't think of any reason why my first experience shouldn't be with you, except for the fact that I know you don't particularly care for me," she said. "I would think it would be difficult to make love to someone who you don't like."

The Potions Master's mouth quirked.

"Miss Granger, in most situations that would be true. But not when it comes to sex. All you need are two components. A hard member and a wet sleeve. Love, hate, like or dislike doesn't matter. Sex occurs on an animal level," Snape said knowledgably, "It's instinctual. Almost autonomous. And I must tell you Miss Granger, I will not be making love to you. It isn't possible between us. Making love requires tender emotion, which neither of us has. I will be slaking my need while satisfying your curiosity and your need. It will be good for both of us, regardless of how we feel personally about each other."

Snape felt like patting himself on the back. He was one smooth bastard.

Hermione considered this.

"Ok," she said, "I'll do it then."

There. It was just that simple. The Professor stood up and began unbuttoning his robes.

"Of course, you'll want to learn all you can. You don't know when you'll have another opportunity like this," he said persuasively.

Hermione nodded, watching him undo his robes.

Snape gave her a dark grin. He was going to do Gryffindor's Princess apparent. Minerva would have bicorns if she knew what her darling Hermione was about to do. That just made it all the sweeter. As far as learning all she can…well now. He looked at her expectantly.

Hermione seemed hypnotized watching the Potions Master undress, making no move to remove her own clothing.

Snape frowned at her.

"Miss Granger, I could simply throw up your robes and pull down your knickers if that is what you want, but if you want the full experience, I suggest you get naked," Snape said, shrugging out of his robes. He was debating whether to take her in the study or in his bedroom. His bedroom had a chiming clock. He decided to take her in there. It was eleven o'clock right now. After some preliminaries he was sure he could time it so he would be shagging her when New Years came in.

Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Divesto," she said. She was instantly naked. Snape's eyes went wide as saucers. He had expected her to undress normally. But this was good. Hermione's body was beautiful. She was small, the way Snape liked his women, but she had strong female attributes. Large breasts, hips and buttocks. She would probably be stout at middle age but right now…she was just what the Potions Master ordered. Snape almost drooled on himself as his eyes swept over her. She looked a bit insecure about her body. No matter. She'd soon see how much he appreciated it.

Hermione watched as the Professor removed his shirt. Wow. He was cut. She would never have expected that. He had a well-developed torso and ripped abs. His chest was hairless, his pale skin, smooth like alabaster. His black eyes and hair made an interesting contrast with the rest of his body. Hermione watched as he removed his trousers, and then his black silk boxers.

Her mouth dropped open. She had never seen a real penis before but she was sure Professor Snape's attribute was overly large. The mushroomed head of it looked almost as big as her fist, all right, half her fist, but still. The shaft was almost as thick around as the head, jutting out from a thick nest of curly black hair. Pulsing veins encircled the entire length. It was pale like the rest of him, but the tip of it was almost purple. The head was dripping too, almost as if it were drooling.

Snape looked down at his swollen organ, then at her hungrily. Hermione swallowed.

"Professor, you seem…well…abnormally big." she said, eyeing his tool doubtfully.

In response, his lip curled lustfully.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, this is my proper size and girth. Nature was…kind," he smirked at her then grabbed her hand.

"Come with me, Miss Granger," he said, pulling her toward his bedroom.

"It's time to get educated."

* * *

Snape dragged Hermione into his bedroom. He had very little in it. A dresser, a wardrobe, a chair and a huge four-poster bed. Without ceremony, he climbed into the bed and sat up against the headboard with his legs spread. Hermione stood in the center of his room, looking at him. 

"Come on, Miss Granger," Snape said, patting the mattress in front of him. "I need you to kneel right here, facing me."

Hermione hesitated, then climbed in the bed and did as he asked.

"What are we doing? This doesn't seem like a sexual position," she said looking at him. Snape smirked.

"Miss Granger, the first thing you need to know about sex is there are optional pleasures involved. To get the most out of a sexual experience, it is important to utilize these options. In this case, you are going to perform fellatio on me. Fellatio means you will suck my penis with your mouth until I ejaculate," he said.

Hermione looked at him.

"I don't know if I want to do that," she said, looking at his member. It jumped and she started.

Severus frowned at her.

"Miss Granger, you performing fellatio will bring me pleasure. In exchange I will give you pleasure. We can't have sex without giving each other pleasure, Miss Granger. You said you were curious. Show some courage, for gods sake," he said, scowling.

Hermione looked at him.

"All right. What do I have to do?" she said. Snape put his hand on the back of her head.

"Lean down, put me in your mouth then suck hard," he breathed as he pulled her head down towards his leaking member.

Hermione bent, opened her mouth and took him in. He was huge, so she had to open her mouth wide to accommodate him. Snape groaned when the witch's hot mouth wrapped around him.

"Whoooo, yes Miss Granger, that's it," he groaned, his hand still on the back of her head.

"Now you need to bob your mouth up and down, sucking as you come up," he breathed, pushing her head down over him. Hermione felt him hit the back of her throat and gagged.

"Relax!" he hissed as he pulled her head up by the hair, then pushed her back down. This time she didn't gag.

"Good, now do it like I told you," he growled. Hermione began to bob, applying suction as she pulled back. The Potions Master closed his eyes, his mouth dropping open as her mouth slid over him. He pushed her down with his hand a bit harder, and she gagged again, but kept going, her lips dragging along his shaft as the Potions Master groaned with pleasure.

"Do it faster, Miss Granger," he breathed, his eyes snapping open. Hermione obeyed, swallowing him down at a faster pace. The Potions Master fisted his other hand in her hair, leaning back and pressing her face down into his lap over and over. He tilted his head so he could see her lips sliding over his glistening shaft, and he growled deep in his throat at the sight of his student servicing him, enjoying pumping into the mouth that annoyed him so much for most of her tenure at Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger, reach between my legs with your hand and squeeze my scrotum, gently, very gently," he breathed, "and use your other hand to slide up and down my length to take care of the part you can't fit in your mouth."

Hermione obeyed him, feeling his cool balls in her palm. She rolled them around with her fingers as she continued to bob. The Professor was bucking up into her mouth as if he were having a kind of seizure in his loins, and cursing under his breath between groans and grunts, pushing her head down with both hands, his head thrown back against the headboard. She clutched his shaft with her other hand, feeling the silken skin sliding over his hardness as she worked it back and forth. He seemed to get bigger in her mouth as he pumped up and she slid down. Suddenly, she felt him trembling. She pulled his member out her mouth

"Are you all right, Professor?" she asked.

The Professor cursed and forced her back, pushing her head down and burying himself in her wet mouth as deep as he could.

"Suck harder! I'm almost there! You swallow! Every drop!" he said hoarsely, as if he were having trouble talking. He pushed her mouth over him faster and faster, arching upward, his back curved away from the headboard. He was cursing again. Hermione worked her hand over his shaft and sucked as hard as she could. Suddenly the Professor stiffened, forced himself almost into her throat and let out a stream of obscenities, as her mouth was flooded with hotness. She felt his scrotum bouncing in her palm in time with the jets of come he was shooting into her.

"Swallow!" he yelled at her, and Hermione did her best to comply as she felt him gushing in her mouth, groaning, and shuddering, caressing her head. Finally he stopped coming and she felt him deflating between her lips. She had swallowed most of his release, but a little dribbled down his softening shaft.

"Cn I shoft nw?" she asked him around his tool, which was still in her mouth.

The Professor was panting heavily, his head leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed, chest rising and falling. He looked down at her.

"Yes," he breathed.

Hermione sat up on her knees and looked at the panting wizard in front of her.

"Did I do it right?" she asked him, her lips glistening, a bit of come on the corner of her mouth. He looked at her.

"Lick your lips," he said in a strangled voice. She did, and he groaned as her pink tongue drew his come into her mouth.

"Yes, you did fine, Miss Granger," he panted. Shit, that was the best blowjob he'd had in a long, long time. Bless her for her ability to follow instructions well.

Hermione looked at his organ. It was still terribly long, but flaccid and slightly wrinkled. It looked exhausted.

"Your penis is soft, Professor. You can't do anything with it," she said, her brow creased.

"It's all right, Miss Granger. There's something else we need to do before I have sex with you," he said, looking at the clock. It was eleven twenty-five now. He looked at the witch.

"Lay down. Unfold your legs and just lay straight back," he said, his breathing evening out and his voice a little stronger now.

Hermione lay back as the Professor told her, her hands clasped to her belly. The Professor made her bend her knees and looked at the lips of her perfect, little sex. It was covered by fine, silky chestnut hair. He leaned forward, and gently stroked it with his long, pale fingers. Hermione gasped and jumped at the contact. He looked up at her, and licked his lips, then looked back down. Using both hands he parted her labia, the first man to look upon the moist, pink inner flesh of her sex. Her opening was covered with a thin membranee, slightly torn. He drew in a breath as he imagined how tight she would be. Using two fingers to hold her open, he ran his forefinger down her slit. She squealed and bucked again, gasping as he collected her juices on his fingertip, then brought it to his nose.

Snape sniffed the scent of her. Clean, slightly musky. He inserted his finger slowly into his mouth, Hermione watching him. It was the first time she had ever seen the Potions Master smile. She wondered when he had got his teeth fixed.

His black eyes shifted to hers.

"Does that taste good, Professor?" she asked him, her brow wrinkled.

"You have no idea, Miss Granger," he breathed as he shifted his position from the headboard.

"Scoot down farther on the bed," he hissed at her as he lowered himself toward her apex.

Hermione wriggled upward until her head was near the end of the bed.

"Reach up and grab the end of the mattress," Snape said as he moved on his knees between her legs, "I want you to hold on to it. Don't let go," he breathed as he reached under her, lifting her by her buttocks and settling her thighs on his shoulder so she was half raised off the bed. Her core was right in front of his mouth, and he yanked her toward him, pulling her to his lips. He began to nibble as Hermione shrieked at the contact and twisted crazily under his lips and tongue.

The Professor held her steady, his muscles flexing as he held her thighs around his head, licking her sweet juices and nibbling on her nub as the witch howled. She was sweeter than sweet, and he drank her in as her juices dribbled out of her. He ran his tongue around the slit of her entryway, then slowly penetrated her, pressing his tongue past her torn hymen without tearing it more and into her tight cavern, rolling it about, tasting her leaking walls. Hermione was arching up, hanging on the mattress for dear life as the Potions Master laved her over and over, capturing her stiff button between his teeth and pulling lightly before soothing it with his tongue. He showed her no mercy, licking, sucking and using his lips to pull at her flesh.

"Oh gods, Professor…you're killing me!" Hermione cried, tears rolling from her eyes. But there was something happening inside her, a tickling sensation beginning at her core where the Professors tongue was lashing her, and flowing upward, a sweet yearning ache that was growing larger, and turning into an exquisite tight ball of pleasure that was swelling and swelling…it was like a balloon too full of air, stretched to its limit, and then…she exploded, screaming at the rush of intense bliss that thrummed through her quaking body, sweetness spreading through all her limbs, her toes curling under. Dimly, she heard the Professor cursing, and felt him sucking on her greedily as she moaned and buckled from her orgasm and from his mouth drawing everything inside of her out. She was so covered in perspiration; she looked like she'd been oiled from head to toe, her hair clinging to the sides of her face.

She felt the Professor's tongue slow, then stop. She heard him sigh "delicious', then her body was lowered to the bed. She felt boneless, and was aware of the Professor climbing up her body, his mouth leading the way, dragging over her belly, stopping at her breasts, and he suckled her, making her arch up against him as his warm mouth moved from one breast to the other, sucking and licking her nipples, running his mouth and tongue over the swell of her globes wetly, before continuing up over her throat and ending at her lips, where he thrust his tongue in her mouth and let her taste herself upon his lips.

Snape had enjoyed tasting Hermione's wares. This was turning out to be a premiere night. The witch was very responsive and very obedient. Taking her was going to be good. It was really a shame she was a virgin, because it was going to hurt quite a bit in the beginning for her. Snape was not about to sacrifice his own pleasure because she was inexperienced. He was a selfish bastard. He was again swollen and leaking, ready for action.

Snape lay on top of Hermione.

"Very nice, Miss Granger," he said, looking over at the clock. It was eleven-fifty now. Ten more minutes until New Years. He looked down into her amber eyes and noted the drying trail of tears. Well, there'd probably be more trails before he was done with her. She was tight around his tongue. She was going to think he'd shoved a tree trunk inside her when he entered her. He slid off her body and slid his hand down her belly to her core.

"I have to get you ready to be penetrated, Miss Granger," he said, fingering her. Hermione groaned, bucking upward as he thrust the tip of his finger into her gently, through the gap in her slightly torn hymen. She was getting nice and wet. He thrust gently and she moaned louder, instinctively moving her hips as he worked his fingertip in and out of her, her eyes half lidded with pleasure. He looked down at her. She really was very pretty now, nothing like the buck-toothed little girl she was when she first arrived at Hogwarts. He never dreamed he'd be bedding that child in a few years. She was a child no longer.

He pulled his fingertip out of the moaning, writhing witch and licked it clean as her amber eyes fell on him hotly. She still was writhing, her mouth half slack with desire.

"Are you going to do it now, Professor?" she asked him, her voice hoarse with desire.

He looked at the clock. Five minutes to twelve. He cast a silencing charm around the bedroom.

"Yes," The Professor replied, lifting her legs on to his shoulders, opening her thighs beneath him. She was so small he decided he'd do better to straighten her legs instead, holding them down with his shoulders as he positioned his huge member over her entrance. He whispered an incantation.

"What was that?" she whispered to the wizard above her.

"Contraceptive spell. Memories are fine, Miss Granger, but you don't want one in diapers that will last a lifetime," he said, shifting slightly.

"No," she agreed, her amber eyes wide.

Snape looked down at his enormous tool poised over Hermione's open thighs, the tip huge against her sex. He looked up at her, his eyebrow arched. The witch was in for it.

"You know this is going to hurt, Miss Granger," the Potions Master breathed down at her. Breaking the hymen was going to hurt her, but so was the sex. He wasn't a gentle lover and wasn't about to try and be one now. The witch would have to take the ride, there would be a reward for her at the end of it, if she didn't fight him.

"I want you to relax and accept me, Miss Granger. Take what I give you," Snape said, a growl in his voice. His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal hit him.

It was one minute to twelve.

* * *

Snape waited until the clock chimed twelve midnight. 

"Happy New Year, Miss Granger," he said, plunging into her core, tearing through her hymen and hitting bottom, his eyes rolling back with delight as her tightness slid around his thick shaft.

Hermione screamed as if he had ripped her in half. He pulled back and plunged into her again with the second chime, hissing in pleasure. Hermione shrieked. He rammed into her again on the third chime, and the fourth, and the fifth. Every time the clock chimed he drove into her deeply, burying himself as far as he could, hissing and grunting with pleasure. On the last chime he started pummeling her in earnest, tearing into her softness with abandon, letting her cries of pain wash over him like a beautiful symphony as he pummeled the witch, his hips rising high then slamming against her, his balls swinging against her plump buttocks as her body bounced.

"Professor! Please! It hurts!" Hermione cried out as the Potions Master pistoned into her, deaf to her pleading, numb to everything but the sensation of her hot wet walls caressing and squeezing his length as he submerged it in her heat over and over, his dark eyes fixed to her contorting face, ignoring her small hands pushing desperately at his chest. Gods, she felt so good. He stroked into her, his hair swinging back and forth around his face rhythmically as he thrust repeatedly between her thighs, his organ shining with her juices. He felt her shifting deep inside as she let out a howl, tears streaming down her face as he showed no mercy. He probably had only this one time with the witch, and he was going to take as much of her as he could, pounding into her brutally, his erection like iron, parting her, splitting her, claiming every soft, rippling inch of her.

He felt like he couldn't get deep enough as he rammed his thickness in her to the hilt. The witch's cries were weakening. Hermione hadn't expected this. He was so big and so strong, and so deep inside her, pounding, making her ache, taking more of her than she had to give, and still demanding more, pummeling her so hard it was difficult to breathe, every gasp was cut short by the pain of his pummeling descent, his girth feeling as if it were digging a hole right through her, bouncing her body off the mattress and throwing her back into his plunge like a rag doll. Tears were flowing freely as she clutched at him, scratching him, but still he didn't let up, his head thrown back, his lips drawn away from his teeth in a grimace of pleasure as he took everything from her with his power, with his urgency, with his selfishness. Suddenly he looked down at her, biting his lip…staring into her wet face, his black eyes blazing with lust. He pressed into her deep, and rolled his pelvis in large circles, twisting himself inside her and watching her try to vocalize her agony, with a voice that was damn near gone.

"Stop fighting," he said hoarsely, lifting his hips and driving into her again. Hermione arched up under him as he hit a spot that made her see stars, her amber eyes widening. And she let go, trembling forcefully, gushing around him, pleasure canceling out the pain, washing over the ache, as her orgasm rolled through her, the Potions Master plunging through it, his strokes an underlying pulse to her release. Suddenly, the witch felt him pull out, and his hands strong and urgent on her body, pulling her up, turning her over, setting her on her knees and pushing her head down. Then he rammed into her again, slamming powerfully against her cervix through her still pulsing sleeve and groaning. She let out a silent scream, then felt his hands on her waist, pulling her to him, to the driving ache, his huge member slicing through her, larger than life and hungry, insatiable, squishing through her juices, his pelvis hitting her cheeks rapid fire.

Snape drove into her, his loins bouncing against her soft, cushioning buttocks. He watched the creamy globes ripple and shudder with every thrust, then gripped them in his pale fingers, pulling Hermione back and forth over him greedily. Damn, her tight little trim was exquisite. She wasn't screaming anymore, there was just a sharp gasp at the end of every deep stroke he laid to her. She was taking it though, not trying to crawl away like some of the other women he had taken He released her hips and stroked into her freehanded, not touching her, just his length sliding in and out of her repeatedly, bucking her body forward as he pumped into her, his black eyes half closed as Hermione bathed him in warmth. He pulled out of her and settled back on his knees, pulling her back into a sitting position and wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her steady and lift her up and down on his swollen member, her clutching walls pulling the skin back and forth over the rock hard shaft.

"Damn, Miss Granger," he groaned, then fell to the side, taking her with him so he was spooned around her back, plunging upward into her sweat-covered body, his chin resting on her head. The witch was going limp now, and he continued to thrust into her body, unwilling to end the possessing of her body. She had relaxed around him now, still tight but accepting of his size, and he drove delightedly through her again and again, reveling in her surrender.

Hermione knew nothing. Was nothing. All she was conscious of was the Potions Master's continued possession. He had taken everything from her, and replaced it with himself, a pounding, thrusting master, whipping her with his desire. She surrendered and let him have what he would have of her, there was nothing else that mattered but his being satisfied. Her body jerked limply as he took his fill, still groaning with pleasure as the witch began to drift away beneath his pounding. She gushed once more, too weak to cry out, feeling herself tighten around him as her liquid heat rolled slowly over his plunging member. His organ seemed to swell as it suddenly moved faster inside her, more urgently, quickening. She felt Snape draw back, shuddering, then the Potions Master rammed deep inside her, his arms tightening around her, holding her close, his tool shooting a cascade of rich, creamy come against her cervix, straining into her, the Professor howling hoarsely as he released pulse after pulse after pulse of hot seed into her body. He seemed to release forever, his heart thudding against her back. He was actually whimpering as the flow slowed and came to a throbbing halt. He shuddered against her for a few more moments, then she felt him pull out of her and roll to his back, one arm flopping across her body.

"Shit!" the spent Professor breathed, as he lay exhausted, his limbs feeling like lead. With effort, Hermione rolled on her back too, and turned her head to see his profile. His hair was soaked, lying in tangled strings around his head, and his eyes were closed. His large nostrils were pulsating as he breathed deeply, trying to slow his heart rate. Hermione was burning between her legs, her body feeling tight, as if squeezing in upon itself. She spoke to him, her voice raspy from screaming.

"I thought you said it would be pleasurable,' she said weakly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It was," he panted at her, "for me. It was educational for you. The lesson being never believe anything a wizard tells you when he's desperately trying to bed you. He'll say anything. Promise anything."

Hermione was silent for a moment.

"That's what you did?" she asked him, a small quiver in her voice.

He turned to look at her, his black eyes steady and slightly hard.

"Yes, and don't start crying about it now. There will come a time, Miss Granger, when you have a lover that doesn't satisfy you, you will look back rather fondly upon this night," he said. "Few wizards take a witch like I do. I may have hurt you, but you had several orgasms. I think that a fair exchange. Plus you definitely know what it is to be penetrated now. Your urges should be sated for quite a while."

"How long?" she asked him, her tears drying quickly. He was right. It made no sense to cry. She knew he was a bastard before she agreed to have sex with him. That was a costly lesson

"That depends on you. I can't begin to guess that," he said. Then he rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up. He walked to the door of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione whispered loud as she could.

To get you some healing potions. Your throat is raw and your sex is practically swollen shut. You are in pain and I caused it, so I will rectify it. I'm a bastard, but I'm not a monster, Miss Granger. Just stay here."

He left the room, stark naked.

Hermione lay in the Professor's bed, staring up at the ceiling, feeling used. But her intention had been to use him as well. Actually she did. Impersonal sex. She realized there wasn't such a thing, and he knew it all along.

Hermione wondered how she and the Professor would deal with each other in the classroom now that they had had sex. Maybe he would give her a break and give her proper marks now, instead of the lower ones he unfairly attributed to her work. Maybe he'd stop taking points from her every time she breathed too loud.

Yeah, and maybe he'd don Neville's grandmother's vulture hat and dance the Watusi. It wasn't going to happen. He would be the same sarcastic prick he was at any other time. Maybe even worse now that he had known her intimately.

Hermione sighed as he walked back into the room, his arms full of assorted potions and vials.

He bent and dropped them on the bed.

"Hurry up and drink them all," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "The New Year is past. Time for you to move on into the future, Miss Granger."

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at him as she drank the first potion down.

"In other words, time for you to leave. Hanging about only complicates matters," he said evenly as he watched her drink another potion.

Hermione drank all the potions the Professor gave her, and felt much better. The Potions Master gave her the immediate heave ho the moment he saw she could walk without pain.

"Good night, Miss Granger, and thank you for helping me bring in my New Year the way I wanted. It was…fun," Snape said arching his eyebrow as he closed the office door, leaving her standing in the dungeon corridor. Hermione frowned at the closed door.

Fun?

"Bastard," she spat as she headed for Gryffindor tower.

Oh, well. Shagging the Professor had been an education of sorts about no good, lying wizards. At least no one else would be able to fool her like that again.

* * *

Snape stretched luxuriously as he headed for his bed. He'd shagged the shit out of a brilliant but naïve Gryffindor witch, who was also a member of the somewhat now tarnished golden trio. Popped her cherry. Ate some really good trim, and had his sperm supply thoroughly exhausted. All in all it had been an excellent New Year's. 

He scourgified the bed, lifted the covers, slipped under them and instantly fell asleep. Whoever said there was no rest for the wicked, certainly had never met Severus Snape.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Snape certainly brought the year in with a bang. This is the first story of a three-part series. The first two are PWP's, but the third installment is an actual story with plot where Hermione comes into her own. The next in the series is "Professor Snape Bangs Again." Hermione is with him an entire weekend in that one. Whew doggie! Lol. I'll have it up in the next few days. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
